elianimefandomcom-20200213-history
Leo
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Chronological Information |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Last Appearance | } |- ! colspan="2" | Profile |- ! Also Known As | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Color | } |- ! Eye Color | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Allegiances | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Powers |- ! Discipline | } |- ! Class | } |- ! Aura Color | } |- ! Symbol Power | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} '''Gaines' was one of the world's best mechanical engineers. Since a young age he has dedicated himself to creating mechanical suits that can give Purists a taste of the superpowers that Descendants have. After his family and village are destroyed in the crossfire of war, he becomes obsessed with creating battle suits in order to combat the Descendants. His hatred is directed toward the entirety of Descendants and not limited to Serpentus and Leo. Background Gon is a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots. In some arcs such as the Greed Island and Chimera Ant arcs he takes off the jacket and wears only the tank top. In the Greed Island arc and at the beginning of the Chimera Ant arc he wears the Paladin's Necklace, a Greed Island card with the ability to purge any external effects to a card the wearer is holding. Personality Gaines was always a nice man. After his family and friends were killed in front of him, he became obsessed with revenge. He ignores reason and becomes ruthless, gaining satisfaction from the pain of Descendants. Appearance Gaines is of average body shape. He isn't particularly strong, but is not a weakling. He has gray hair that is long and tied back in a short ponytail. He also wears black glasses. During battle he takes off his glasses and his eyes bulge and become bloodshot. Plot Permission To Train Arc Virus is first seen when Amanda returns home from the Junior Tournament. He is sitting at the table drinking coffee, while reading a newspaper. He talks to Amanda and listens closely and excitedly to her stories from the Junior Tournament. After Amanda tells him her stories, she asks his permission to train with The Resistance. At this point, he frowns and thinks about it intently. To the butlers' horror, Virus gives her permission. He emphasizes that she must be very careful. He tells her to stick with Cato if there is ever trouble. That night, while Amanda is sleeping, Virus has a discussion with his two butlers, Belfour and Hannah. Belfour emphasizes his concerns with Amanda joining The Resistance. He says that she has too much to live for at home that could all be lost in order to become a common soldier. Virus holds solid on his stance. He says that he has faith in Cato and that nothing will happen to her. The next day Amanda packs up her stuff and prepares to depart using the Teleportation Platform. She says her goodbyes to Virus and the butlers and departs. Training Arc Merodes Conference Day 1 Merodes Conference Day 2 Merode Massacre Brainwashing and Transfer to Aether Island Aether Island Arc Return Home Arc The Abyss Arc Search For Eli Arc Fight For The World Arc In this arc, Leo battles against his older brother, Cato. The battle is intense, and Cato quickly proves to be too powerful for Leo without his use of his symbol power, Hercules. He soon activates his symbol power and cycles through each of the Trials, becoming increasingly powerful. If this were a normal fight, Leo would clearly win, however Cato is smart. Going into the fight Cato knew that the only way to defeat Leo for good would be to either use 100% Soul Energy, or for Leo to kill himself. Even though Cato gave it his best efforts, he could not each 100% Soul Energy, so was therefore needed Leo to kill himself. Because of this restriction in the fight, Cato knew that he would need to survive through all 12 of the Trials, yet still actively fight as to not alert Leo of his strategy. Each Trial lasts 2 minutes, which means that Cato had to survive 24 minutes. Though Cato was clearly outmatched, he still managed to execute his strategy well, until Leo figured it out and announced that he would release his Hercules Power, as to avoid the Shirt of Nessus, with 30 seconds to spare. Knowing this, Cato used ____ Abilities & Powers Enhanced Senses: Gon possesses very acute senses especially smell, sight and hearing. His sense of smell is particularly advanced, which caused him to be compared to a dog, even though it is actually superior, by his own admission. Another distinctive animal trait is his evolved instinct. Enhanced Strength: Gon has great strength as he, Kurapika, and Leorio cooperate could open the first door of the testing gate which was 2 tons in weight before learning Nen. He can also shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors by sending them flying with just a push of his hand. It is unknown how much he can press after learning Nen. However, as his aura spiked he managed to defeat Nobunaga in arm wrestling. He was also capable of punching a Chimera Ant several miles in the direction of another country. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Gon has shown to possess great speed on par with Killua's (when not using Nen) and his reflexes are so fast he can react to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility he can create multiple afterimages of himself. Enhanced Agility: Gon is agile, as he can attack from almost all position. His swiftness is mainly employed to dodge the enemy's attacks and react immediately after being hit. Enhanced Stamina: Gon is indefatigable. He can withstand wearing battles, training sessions and runs. Adequate Durability: Primarily due to his being an Enhancer, Gon has a sturdier body than normal: an instance of it is given when Meleoron commented on how Hollow's feathers dealt him no damage at all. Enhanced Tolerance to Pain: Gon has shown to be somewhat impervious to pain. This is mostly due to his obstinacy and determination more than to a physical predisposition. He could take having his arms being blown off by the Bomber and severed by Neferpitou, continuing to fight and winning nonetheless. Enhanced Adaptability: He talked and laughed on top of the World Tree for many hours without looking troubled by the low oxygen level or temperature. Healing Factor: '''Gon heals extremely quickly. It is not only thanks to his being an Enhancer, since there have been instances of it happening even before he learned Nen, such as when Hanzo broke his arm. Injuries that should take months to recover from disappear in a matter of weeks. This is true for poisons and toxins as well, as seen when Geretta paralyzed him during the Hunter Exam: according to him, Gon should have been unable to move for ten days, whereas Hisoka believed that four would suffice; however, Gon stood back up soon after the poison had ef fect. '''Enhanced Perception: Gon managed to detect Meleoron's presence in spite of the latter specializing in erasing it. Excellent Strategist: Gon can often tell what an opponent is thinking and how he will react at his moves. He can plan whole battles beforehand and prepare strategies right after the get-go and create alternative solutions. Incredible instinct and phenomenal intuitions help him. He is particularly skilled at identifying himself with the foe to predict his moves and counter them. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Although he lacks both experience and technique, Gon has shown some skill in close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Hisoka. He seems to be naturally talented, as he never trained in it, but learned from various clashes. His fighting style is unrefined but very versatile. He mainly resorts to his fists to strike, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. Skilled Fisherman: At the start of the series, Gon managed to catch the Swamp King, a fish that nobody had been able to hook for years. Zoological Knowledge: '''Gon knows a lot about animals (and plants, to a much inferior extent), partly due to his living on Whale Island. This turned out to be particularly useful when fighting against Chimera Ants. '''Expert in Tailing: He managed to follow Hisoka for several days without being detected. Furthermore, he tailed Nobunaga and Machi around Yorknew with the two of them failing to spot him (although they clearly sensed his presence). Techniques Quotes * Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of Inner Circle Category:Spirits